Outside Sanctuary
by Vavila
Summary: Len has a deadly illness and isn't allowed to leave his house until he meets Kaito. What will Kaito do to convince him to leave the house. Will Len's sickness get better or worse? Updates Often.
1. Outside

**This is my first Story. I apologize if it is not any good. And I apologize for the lacking in..well...I don't know. I got my inspiration from well my tiredness. Please enjoy my early/late night writings.**

* * *

><p>Bright blue eyes opened slowly as a short haired blonde tugged on the awakening's white bed sheets. "Good morning Lenny!" She said happily as the boy rubbed his eyes a few times before replying, "Morning Rin." A smile crossed on his face before he let out a soft cough, bringing his hand up to his mouth as he did so. The boy looked at the girl that stood next to his bed. Her golden hair matched his along with her eyes. "You still have your cough?" She asked as her eyebrow cricked slightly as to look like she was concerned.<p>

"Yes...," was all the boy could spit out before putting his hand back up to his moth as to cough again a bit more violently than before. The girl ran to the bathroom that was connected to the right of the plain white room. She return moments later with a few different canisters of pills. She slowly twisted off the first one having a complicated time with it the boy, Len, stuck out his hand. Rin blushed as she noticed that she had been defeated and handed Len the three different bottles. Len slowly opened them and took two of each of the pills. The first one he put in his mouth were small and a light pink color. The next were a light shade of blue and the last were plain white. He reached for the only thing that was filled with color in his room and took a small swig from it downing all the pills in one go. He shook his head and blinked a few times.

Rin just looked at him and smiled, "I...I have to get ready for school but I just wanted to wake you up alright? I'll do something fun when I return! We could play a new game that I had learned in school if Miku and Kaito don't decide to come home with me." Len nodded his head and gave her a small smile.

"I would like that...Rin..go...I'm alright." He lied. Truthfully He wasn't alright. He wanted to be like normal children, get up in the morning rush to get ready and go to school. And when done with school return home with friends. He wanted to be normal but he wasn't. He was sick. No cure had been found. His parent's had been overprotective and wouldn't let him leave the house being afraid that taking one step outside would make his sickness worse than it it already was. He already would randomly black out, cough up blood and wake up not knowing what had happened days before.

Len looked at his twin sister, Rin, as she left the room making sure to lock it as she excited. Len sighed. Another day of loneliness had approached him. Len sat up looking over to his right to find his bedside table. He put his feet over the edge as he grabbed a surgical mask and put it over his mouth. His doctors had told him to wear one everyday all the time, unless he was sleeping. He sighed, once again, before walking into connecting bathroom and looking at himself. His blonde hair was surrounding around his shoulders and his bangs laid across his face almost covering his eyes. Len looked down at the counter and noticed his yellow plain ribbon that was sitting there and carefully pulled his shaggy hair into a low ponytail. He smiled. "I wonder what girls think about longer hair." He asked himself as he was finally reaching the age about being curios about girls even though he knew that he would never get to talk to one besides his own sister.

He walked back into his room and walked over to the windowsill. The white cushion laid there softly as Len crossed his legs over one another and sat down. He he watched as his sister meet up with two people, friends he assumed. One of them had two very long neon blue pigtails, while the other had shorter blue hair. The hair seemed to curl around the boys face. He seemed to have poise and something else that made Len curious. He couldn't help but continue to stare at him. He found himself blushing a few minutes later as he thought he saw the boy looking at him through the outside world. He quickly jumped off of the windowsill and went to sit on his bed. He had never felt some strange rush of emotion go into his head. Maybe it was the new medication that he had been given since the last pair's he had been allergic too and had to stay in a bath of butter for five hours before his body went back down in swelling. He slowly crawled back under his sheets and pulled them up to his face. "why do I feel this way. He's just one of Rin's friends? Or...ah..." He looked down at the covers, "why...why can't I be normal?" he asked himself once more.

-4 hours later

Len had made his way down the long staircase and past a few rooms before he got into the kitchen. He smiled. His bare feet were slightly cold against the tile, as he had forgot to put on socks when he had woke up. He went over to the refrigerator and looked at the list on it that was meant for him. It read:

Len take three of your new pills the pink, blue and white ones. Don't forget to eat your banana's and shake that the doctor gave you alright. Love you! And if you forget any of these things I will be very displeased Please for me? Drink the silly drink. It will make you feel better! Love Rin.

The note had a smiley face around the name as well as tons of tiny hearts around it. Len took it and couldn't help but to smile. His sister really worried about him a lot of the time. He opened the fridge to see the drink, witch was in a water bottle with his name written on it. His hand moved slowly took the bottle out of the fridge. The last drink like this tasted like a strange combination of chocolate and ham. It was a disturbing thought and it almost made him puke just thinking about it.

He was about to put the bottle to his pink lips when he heard the front door open. He froze in his tracks as he heard his sister's voice and two others come in the house. He didn't know what to do his hand had lost all feeling as it dropped the bottle. His eyes went wide as he grabbed the edge of his long shirt, witch currently the only thing he was wearing besides his underwear. Rin wasn't the first to notice len as Kaito's eyes gazed upon's Len. Rin then noticed the look he was giving her. Len slowly bent down to pick up the bottle and when he got back up he noticed the girl with long pigtails extremely close to him. He backed up a few steps as she stared at him curiously.

"Rin. He looks so much like you. Why didn't you tell us you had a brother."

Len's eyes shot to Rin's. There was a reason why no one knew who he was, he was sick and the doctors were afraid that he could get anyone sick and gave him a schedule when he was allowed to leave his sanctuary. It was more like a hell to Len.

Rin quickly walked over to Len, noticing that he was struggling with being around strangers, she stepped in front of him putting him behind her. She then stopped and moved to the side. "He's my twin! Len meet Miku and Kaito. These are the friend's I talk about." Len didn't say anything all he did was nod his head at them. It took a moment of silence before he said anything, "it...it's very nice to meet you both. Miku...Kaito." Len noticed that the blue haired boy, who's name was kaito, was smiling at him. He once again felt his face blush and he got confused.

"Rin...why are you home early?" Len turned to look at her, his hands still at the edge of his shirt tugging it down embarrassed that he had to meet new people this way. His voice was very quiet.

Rin smiled at him, "School let us out early today as it is the weekend. They wanted to come over and well.."

"You know I'm not allowed...I should...I should..." Len started to walk away slowly his bare feet slightly afraid of all the fact's that the doctors had told him.

Rin ran after him and gently brushed her hand against his who he instinctively pulled away. Rin, usually, had to take a shower before visiting her brother. He wasn't allowed to be contaminated in any way by the outside world. "Mother and father doesn't have to find out...come play with us. We were just going to watch a movie in the living room. You haven't watched anything lately have you? We were going to watch-"

Len just glared at his sister. He really wanted to just watch a movie with them. It took him a moment of thinking before he nodded his head, "let me change into something more appropriate. But if mother or father find out..I don't know what they will do." He looked at the two friend's. "will you ask them to..well...wash?" he asked rin.

Rin smirked at him, "Their hands yes..."

Len smiled at her, a smile she hadn't seen in a long time. He put his bottle on the table before quickly walking up the stairs. He went into his room and put on a pair of white pajama bottoms before returning downstairs. He went passed the kitchen and into the living room where he had found his sister and his friend's all three of there were wearing surgical mask's as well. Miku was playing with the strings of it next to the side of her mouth while kaito just sat there smiling at him. He walked into the room slowly and walked to the corner of the room and sat down on the ground.

He heard Miku ask, "why do we have to wear these things? Its making my face all itchy"

Rin replied, "My parent's are very paranoid about germs so it is required in our house." She gave a small wink to Len who just sat there. He noticed that Kaito looked back into the corner in witch he was sitting and grinned at him.

"You know...you can sit next to us." His voice was lower than Len's but it was calm and soothing. It was like he was trying to calm a scared animal.

Len just shook his head no.

Kaito smiled at him and continued to nod. He patted the seat next to him invitingly. Rin smiled even more at him, "Come Len! Sit next to me!" She grinned as she pat the seat next to her between her and Kaito. Len stood up slowly, pulling at his shirt once more, before going and sitting down in between his sibling and the friend. Rin grinned and took Len's hand in her's as the movie started.

As time passed by Len's medications from the morning started to kick in leading him to be tired. He slowly rested his head against what he thought to be was Rin's shoulder but was actually Kaito's. Rin grinned widley as she noticed that her brother had fallen asleep on the wrong person and that Kaito, in turn had fallen asleep. Miku noticed as well and let out a small giggle. She quickly pulled out her phone and took a picture showing it to Rin who let out a smirk and waited for the movie to end to nudge the two of them. Kaito woke up first noticing that during the movie he had fallen asleep and he rubbed a bit of drool that was coming out of his moth. He then looked over and smiled as Len woke up. Len looked extremely confused as he was staring at Kaito. He put a hand up to Kaito's face and looked at it as he slowly asked, "doctor?"

Kaito giggled and so did Rin and Miku. Len shook his head a little bit as he yawned. He moved his head off of Kaito's shoulder. That's when the house door opened once again and moment's later two, also blonde haired pair walked in along with a male in a lab coat.

"Rin Kagamine!" Their mother shouted as she seemed to drop the groceries that she had been carrying. Rin stood up as fast as she could as she tried to hide her twin behind her. Their mother ran over to Len and took his hands in her face, "Len...What are you doing out of your room?"

"I...I.." Len could hardly speak.

"I came home early and my friends wanted to meet him so we watched a movie." Rin and Len's father walked over and glared at Rin moving her out of the way of Len, who had gotten out of his mothers grip and behind Rin.

Len's father took len into his arms sternly, one hand on each and looked at him. His voiced was raised, "What were thinking? What if one of them could trigger something! Huh? Did you think of that Len? Did you think about you? Do you ever think about what this is doing to your family? Do you think we like watching you in pain because you can't behave?" his father paused. Len's head had fallen and he had looked at the ground.

"I'm...I'm sorry." He spoke softly as his father looked at Rin. His father now had Rin in both of his hands instead of Len. He raised one of his hands, as to hit her but instead his father's hand had been caught by hands of the blue haired boy.

"Sir. I do not have a place in this but striking your children..." Kaito gained a glare from his friend's father.

"Rin...you and your friends need to leave...we have to clean the house, once again." Their mother, the obvious seance of reasoning in the household, spoke.

Rin nodded and grabbed her two friends, one hand each and ran out of the house.

Len was left alone with his parent's. His father who was furious about his son's actions and his mother who was disappointed about the entire situation. Len couldn't help but to cough, putting down the mask for a few seconds to do so. When he looked at his hand, witch he had cough inside of, there was blood. The doctor ran over to him looking at him. Len started to wobble on his feet back and forth.

"I... I will take him upstairs now..Len...do you understand were going upstairs?"

Len nodded his head as he felt the doctor, who had darker brown hair and wore glasses, take him back up into his room. He blacked in and out seeing clips of his house as he returned to his room.

"Len...other than the obvious has anything gone wrong today?" The doctor tried to ask him as Len looked at him his blue eyes half way closed.

"N...no...Nothing is wrong. Being with people isn't wrong...going outside isn't wrong-" he was stopped by the doctor who looked at him rather closely.

"you went outside?"

"No...but I wish to." Len said as He looked at the doctor, his eyes a wide blue before fainting.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know if you wish for me to continue or not...it will get more into Kaito's side as well as Len's and yes they will do more romantic stuff I just dislike setting up stuff. I hope you like it so far. Read and Review?<strong>


	2. The Letter

**It does start off with Kaito.** **That's all I wanted to say.**

* * *

><p>(Kaito's side)<p>

"Rin are you alright?" He asked as he looked over to his flustered blonde friend.

She only replied with, "Yes I'm fine. I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Ah no. We got to meet your brother! That was fun and we got some cute pictures out of it!" Miku exclaimed. She the let out a giggle and looked towards Kaito's direction. Kaito responded by raising his eyes at her.

"And what pictures would these be?"

"One's of you sleeping! It was sooooooo cute!" Miku smiled as she pulled out her phone from her pocket and held it closely to her.

Kaito shook his head as he put an arm around Rin, who still looked upset from earlier. "You're alright Rin?" He asked her.

"Yes. And I'm sorry."

"Was that boy really your brother? He did look like you but he's nothing like you." Miku asked as she started to play with the leek key chain connected onto her phone.

"Yes.. Hes my twin actually. He's just really sick. Hes not suppose to see..like my friends. You are the first of my friends that he has ever meet. Len is just really sick. He's not allowed to go outside or to meet people who hasn't taken two showers at the very least."

"What's wrong with him?" Miku asked curiously as Kaito just stood their listing intently.

"We don't know. The doctor's do not know either." She looked down to the ground. "Shall we then go study at your place then Miku?" She asked as Miku smirked and said, "Okay! We can bother Mikuo for a ride somewhere if we get bored!"

The three of them walked the rest of the way down a few blocks before getting to Miku's large three story house. They walked inside and down a hallway into a large bedroom. The room was covered in poster's of pop stars and pictures of her friends. Miku instantly sat down on her large canopy bed. Rin smiled as she took a chair next to a desk area that was completely covered in teen girl magazine copy's and containers of make up. Kaito took a spot down on the floor and pulled down a notebook and started to write. The room went silent as Miku laid down on the bed trying to read what Kaito was writing.

"Doing homework already Kaito?" Miku asked as she hadn't noticed the headline yet.

"Ah, no..I'm.." he paused a slight blush appearing on his cheeks, "I'm writing a letter to-"he paused again, "to your brother if that is alright. He seems to need some cheering up jut like you do." He looked at Rin who only smiled.

"I think this will do as cheering up. I bet the smile on my brothers face when he reads it is all I need to think about now."

"So what are you saying?" Miku curiously asked. "Oh...you should ask him what he likes to do. And what his favorite color is! And...and! What he likes to eat and when he likes to sleep and if he likes penguin's! Yes! Do that!"

Kaito sighed as he changed what he was going to write and added in Miku's suggestions, to make her happy and finished it off. He made sure to put Miku's name on there as well. He folded it up and put it in his back pocket and smiling at Rin.

"R...rin.. Let's all go out for some ice cream! I know a great place that sells the orange dream sickle kind that you always like to get. We can even ask if they will put orange slices on there if you wish." Kaito said noticing that Rin's smile had faded away while they were writing.

"That sound's good! No..it sounds great. It will help distract me!" Rin said as she smiled at him.

They all, after much bugging of Miku's older brother, convinced Mikuo to drive them to get ice cream and the parlor. They all ordered their ice cream and ate it slowly as they talked about the day. Once they were done Mikuo drove them back home where after hours of talking, Rin and Kaito left. Kaito, making sure to put the letter in an envelope, witch Miku had given him a smiley face sticker to stick onto the flap on it. Kaito smiled at rin as he walked her home. Almost forgetting to give her the letter but did. He then noticed the boy in the window. He smiled widely at him thinking, "I hope I can make him smile. I like it when he smiles."

(Len's side)

Len's eyes opened wide as he turned his head and looked to the side of his bed. He felt sick. He quickly stood up and ran to the right of his room, where the attached bathroom was, and pulled up the toilet seat before puking. He slowly ran his hands through his long hair, witch had been removed from the yellow ribbon that was usually in his hair. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed that there was a small amount of blood coming out of the side of his mouth. He wiped it away on the backside of his hand before washing them a few times.

He excited the bathroom to notice his dark haired doctor smiling at him, "How are you feeling?" He asked him.

"How do you think I am feeling?" He asked himself inside of his head before replying, "I am okay. I don't know what came over me earlier. I think my parents freaked me out." He said smiling at the doctor who pointed to Len's competently white large bed.

Len, in objection to wanting to lie down and seek treatment continued to just stand next to the door. He was upset with his family. Mainly at his father. He had noticed, that directly before he fainted, his father's hand going up to his own twin as to hurt her. He scowled for a second before looking at his doctor.

"Len. Please lie down. I need to give you a check up. I promise I won't hurt you." He said his brown eyes smiling at him as Len sighed and went over to the edge of his bed and sat down.

"Kiyoteru. Why am I not allowed to leave? Why can't I be like normal children and go to school and then return home to play with friends?" Len asked as his eyes widened as he looked at his doctor.

Kiyoteru's glasses had slid down his face and he pressed them back into their normal spot before responding, "You know why. I know that it's going be hard. But, the longer you stay inside the sooner we can figure out what is wrong with you. We can help cure you so that you may go outside or be inside with strangers." He smiled as his hands started to roam Len's body going through the regular routine.

All Len could do was sigh. "Am I alright?"

"Did anything weird happen than the blood and the fainting?" It was a simple question with no answer.

"No...nothing else...Nothing else happened. It was as if things were a normal life."

"That's good. Now Len take your pills and I will return with some food for you later. Is that alright?" Kiyoteru asked going down onto his knees to get to Len's level. Len nodded his head and Kiyoteru handed him the containers and a bottle of water to help him swallow the pills down.

Len quickly swallowed all three different of his pills before handing the containers back to Kiyoteru who put his hand on Len's head and rubbed his hair. Len looked down at the ground not knowing how to respond to such an action before leaving.

Len sighed as he walked over to the windowsill and sat down. He crossed his legs over one another as he looked at the figures below. He noticed his sister, smiling widly and letting out a small laugh. He couldn't help but to smile. He loved it when his sister smiled. He noticed the other person with her again. His blue hair framed around his face as he stood there. He was tall, his hands were gentle and he had protected his sister. Len smiled. This blue hair man had done what he can't do. A smile appeared on Len's face as he noticed Kaito, the blue haired boy's name, give Rin what looked like a letter. Len's eyes grew wide as he had put his hands up against the cold window.

He continued to look at the scene as to see what the contents of the letter was. "Is Kaito giving Rin a love letter? Or is it just a friendly letter? Or even is it just a piece of homework that Rin had left with her?" His curious thoughts started to envelope him as he sat there. He watched as Rin walked inside of the house and Kaito turning around to leave. That's when I noticed his eyes. Dark eyes were staring right in the direction of my window. Len couldn't help but to continue to stare out of the glass at the teenager. Kaito's hand raised up and waved as a grin spread across the boy's face. Len's face went bright red as he lifted up his small hand and waved back and forth. This exchange lasted for a few moment's before Kaito continued on his way.

Len could hear his sister downstairs open the door and put her bag on the marble floor. He sighed. What was this strange feeling that he was having in his chest? He grabbed his white shirt with his two hands and sat there leaning against the glass. He, then, heard a slight knocking on his door and noticed a white envelope being slipped under his door.

His feet moved as quickly he could over to the door as he took the envelope into his hands. It was white and sealed with a yellow smiley face sticker on the backside. He quickly opened it, excited to see its contents. His eyes started to read the letter:

Dear Len, (Len's eyes opened wide. It wasn't a letter made for his sister after all)

You looked so sad the day I came over with your sister and Miku. Oh if you don't remember my name. I'm Kaito. I had the blue hair and was the only other boy there..ah I guess that part was kind of obvious. But yes. I was writing to you to ask how you were. I wondered if you were okay in that room all alone? Your sister, Rin, has told me a lot about you and how you are sick. She won't tell me anymore than that. I wish I could do something that would make you better like make you a giant bowl of banana flavored ice cream! But, I know that it's not possible since just being around strangers like Miku and I make you sick. I hope you didn't get to sick form us outsiders. Ah. I guess you could really call us outsiders since we've been outside. Ah. I hope that didn't make you upset! If I did let me know and I'll have Miku slap me really hard!

You're sister is really, really nice. Oh..And I thought she was an only child until I meet you and I apologize for my dumb-strucken face when I first saw you. She had just never mentioned you before that I was shocked and I apologize for that. But, yes I just wanted to write you to hope to make your spirit's a bit brighter! And to ask you some things. Like: What do you do all day long in your room? What do you like to do for fun? What is your favorite flavor of ice cream? What is your favorite color? And If you had a penguin what color would it be and what would you name it? Well you don't have to respond but if you are bored and would like to I bet your sister wouldn't mind bringing a letter back and forth if you see her a lot. Do you see her a lot? Ah I bet I've already written too much. I just...I was just curious about you..The boy who lives upstairs. Oh..your room seems to be really big. Is it? Okay I'll stop asking questions now.

-From a Friendly Face

Kaito Shion

Scribbled below it also read:

(And Hatusne Miku)

Len reread the letter a few times his smile showing brightly. He quickly found a empty notebook and started writing. His hands shaking as he did so. He was hoping he would write fast enough before anyone would check up on him.

Dear Kaito,

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading. Oh. If it did seem a little off I apologize. I wrote the Len part before writing the Kaito section even though I meant for it to be the other way around. Thank you so much For the Reviews: Yumi-chan HamanoandKalien320Mokona-chanchibi You have made it possible for me to update. Oh, I will be updating Every Thursday. Most likely early mornings like I do now. I apologize for this chapter not being as good as the first but, Enjoy.<strong>


	3. Thoughts

I am so sorry for my shortest chapter yet. Oh, also be prepared to meet Mieko. This chapter is following Kaito just to clarify. Thank you for all the readers!

* * *

><p>Dear Kaito,<p>

I am doing fine in my room. You two didn't make me sick even tough my parent's think you did. I, personally, think that it was the shock of them finding out that made my body stress out. Don't you think so too? But yes. As Rin did say I am sick. I am not allowed to leave my house and most of the time my room. I haven't been outside for a very long time but I am glad to hear from you. It's different with you writing me. And it makes me very happy to have received this letter from you and Miku.

I've never tasted ice cream before but I bet it tastes very good especially if it is flavored like Banana's. I love banana's they are one of my favorite things to eat. And it is okay that you looked at me strange when you first meet me. A lot of people just stare at me and then leave so I appreciated you talking to me. As for your questions let me give you my anwsers.

First: I usually just sit and read. Sometimes I paint what I see out my windowsill and just stare out into the distance of the world. Other times I just lay on my bed and daydream. I know it might sound it boring but I don't think it is. I love thinking up what is done out there in the big world. One time Rin told me about how she went on a school trip to the amusement park and I had a nice dream about the giant Ferris wheel and things like that.

Second: What I do for fun. I would like to own a pet as I see a lot of people take dogs out on walks but I guess you can say that I like to people watch. Sometimes people notice me staring at them and their reactions are always different. Sometimes they will wave to me witch makes me feel much better about being stuck in my window.

Third: I haven't eaten ice cream. You sure do talk about it a lot. Why do you like it so much?

Forth: Yellow. It's bright and it always shines during sunsets.

Fifth: This question I find quite strange. But. I would have to say his name would be Fredrick and he would be green and white and he. What would yours be and what brought you up to asking that question.

Now I guess it's my turn to ask the questions just maybe? I just am wondering. What do you do in a day? I know that may be a simple question but I'm just curious. Rin tells me about her day almost every day and I love hearing about it. I would love to hear about your day as well Kaito.

Ah... I better go.

-Len

Kaito's eyes flashed over the letter a few times. When he was finished reading it he quickly put it in his backpack as he noticed that Rin was walking over him.

"So what did he say in return?" She asked smiling at him.

Kaito put a hand over his mouth as his face had became red.

"Oh did he say something embarrassing?" Rin asked as Kaito shook his head no.

"Then what is it?" she asked curiously as she took the letter from his hands and started to read it as fast as she could.

"I find nothing strange in this letter...are you blushing because somehow my brothers words finally gotten your heart to be soft?"

Kaito's eyes shifted to look at Rin as she took a seat in the classroom next to him.

"That's the only explanation for it! Kaito Shion has fallen in love with my older brother!" She said loudly. Kaito quickly jumped up from his chair and put a hand over Rin's mouth.

"I am not in love. I am not the type of guy to fall in love at first sight. Rin. Understand this. I am already engaged to someone. You know that. Everyone in the school knows about my arranged marriage. It will be better for my family and her's as well"

Rin's lips moved into a pout as she looked at him, "Well you should act differently then. You should come over sometime. Sometime when I know my parent's would be gone. Then all we would have to worry about is Kiyoteru. But he only comes in the morning and afternoon to check up on Len so we would be fine! That's it! I will make up a plan to get my parent's away so that I can confirm this romance!" she said excitedly as Miku walked into the conversation.

"Who's romance?" she asked tilting her head to look at Rin.

"Kaito's and Len's!"

"Oh! Really? They did look really cute together the other day when Len fell asleep on Kaito!" she said excitedly as she took Rin's hands and asked, "Now how do we start this?"

"Do I have any say in this?" Kaito asked as he received two glares from the two girls. He stood up and looked at them putting a hand over the two of theirs.

"I'm already in a relationship. I can not accept this or let this happen. I apologize and will not allow you to put any effort into this okay?" He looked at them seriously as if he was scolding two puppies.

"No!" Rin said glaring back over to Kaito. "I will get my way!"

"R...Rin..your scaring me." Miku said as she backed away and got into Kaito's face. "I will not let you loose an opportunity to make Lenny happy."

"It will not happen. It can not happen. I'm sorry Rin. I would be happy to hang out with you though if you do want to set that up." He said trying to calm her a hand went onto her shoulder.

Rin shoved his shoulder off " Yes. It will happen. Miku come with me." She quickly grabbed Miku's hand and ran out of the room. Miku could be heard complaining that the class was about to start when they left.

Kaito let out a hefty sigh as he looked around the room to notice that all of the other student's were staring at him. He rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling as he went and sat down. "What am I going to do?" he started to think, "I know Rin will not give up until I give her what she want's. One hang out won't do anything wrong, right?" he sighed again as he brought out his notebook. The letter that Len had wrote him was between the front cover and his notes. He pulled it out and smiled at it. He noticed that his teacher had walked in. A very busty browned haired woman wearing a simple red dress.

"Alright class Let's take roll." The teacher looked at the list and noticed who's two seat's were missing,

"Does anyone know where miss Hatusne and miss Kagamine are?" Her eyes wen't to Kaito's as he stood up.

"Kagamine Rin had a family issue that she had to go too and Hatusne Miku went with her." He said. As he was telling the truth she was having a family issue. Even if it was trying to find a love life for her brother. He sat down in his seat after his brief explanation.

The teacher looked at him, sighed, and then wrote down something on her clip board before continuing.  
>"Class today we are going to talk about the benefits..I mean the causes of drinking."<p>

Kaito was paying no attention to the health class as he just stared at the letter. He pretended to write down notes as he started writing.

Dear Len,

* * *

><p>Oh, yes. I did update early. I usually start writing around eleven but I started early. And Yes I apologize for its length. The next one will be longer I promise.<p> 


	4. Love?

Thank you all who is reading and Reviewing! I apologize for not updating it last week. I had broken my leg and well did not want to write while on the loopy drugs. And for anyone who is wondering why this is rated M is because it will have, later, lemon.

* * *

><p>Dear Len,<p>

What I do in my day you ask? Well I go to school and then I usually go home and do my homework. It's pretty simple. Some days I just sit and listen to your sister and Miku talk about their daily lives. They seem more lively than I am but I, also, like to her what your sister talks about. Your sister is very headstrong, witch I guess is a good quality for her. She has this strange thought going through her head right now in witch I do not know how to explain but I bet she will to you once she gives you this letter or even before this letter is even being finished writing. Witch I find silly.

Why do I like ice cream so much? I think its because I was never fed it as a child. Entering high school it has become my favorite treat. It melts in the mouth so slowly. You get to savor the feeling of it in your mouth as it takes its time to go down into your throat. It's like eating a dream. A dream that comes in many different flavors and colors. Ah. This entire letter may seem weird and strange, I apologize. I'm just really passionate about a silly sweet. When I come over, because your sister keeps insisting on sneaking me back in when your parent's are gone and around your doctor's schedule, I will bring you some ice cream so you can see how it tastes as well. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I will.

Len... are you allowed to fall in love? Sorry that may seemed extremely strange to write and you can just ignore it as I cant erase it. I...am just curious. Do you think you will ever be allowed to leave? Do you get lonely?

Ah. Class is over with. I'm sorry my letter is so short.

-Kaito

Len read over the letter a few times and curled up his knees to his chest. He had never thought about if he got lonely. He thought about it for a few minutes as he sat there. He looked down at the IV that had been placed in his arm. His body had a meltdown earlier in the morning and he could barley breath but he was doing fine now.

"L...Lenny! Oh Lenny." Len snapped out of it as he noticed that a hand was in front of his face. "What did he say? Anything cute? You look kind of depressed." Rin asked as she looked at him and went and sat down on the bed beside him. She quickly took the letter into her hands and read it over a few times before taking a hand underneath his chin and lifting it up. She smiled at him and then hugged him tightly.

"If you are ever lonely you can just call for me. I'm usually just doing homework in my room you know! Or you could borrow my phone and text Kaito if you wanted to." Rin looked over at Len who just turned his face to the side. He had gained a slight blush underneath his cheeks.

"You are alright?" She asked him looking at him directly in his eyes. Len nodded his head.

"I am fine, you don't have to worry about me. I just fainted earlier." he lied as he than hugged her, "I just wish I didn't have to wear this stupid thing." he pointed to the Iv. Rin laughed and smiled back at him.

"How about I go and get us something to eat?" Rin asked smirking at him and she kissed him quickly on the cheek. "okay?"

"I...am not allowed to. It hasn't been three hours since my last meal but go enjoy yourself. Ah before you go can you hand me my notebook and pen. I..I can't reach it from here." He said as he looked a bit exhausted. His entire face was pale, except for his pink cheeks. Rin looked over to the desk and quickly handed him over his black notebook and pen. "Now don't be writing some love letters alright?"

Len laughed, "go eat. I can hear your stomach from here."

Rin nodded and smiled at him as she closed the door behind her.

Len pulled the letter that had been left to his side out and re-read it once before continuing turning over the spiral bound notebook and put the pen to the write.

He started to write.

_Dear Kaito,_

_I do have to admit that It can be lonely at time. Your letters, and my sisters visit's, seem to help ease it. It is always quiet in my room and I am really happy that I am able to write to you. I am excited to eat ice cream someday as it sounds like a rather interesting sweet. _

_About your other questions. I...I don't know what love really is. I don't know if I would be allowed to or not. I know that I have love for my sister but that is because shes family. I don't know if I ever will go outside and fall in love with someone...anyone. _

Len quickly put down the pen as he put a hand up to his lips. When he looked at his hand he noticed that there was a small pool of blood now inside of it. He looked down at his letter to noticed that it had been tainted as well. His hand fell to his side as his eyes rolled back inside of his head.

* * *

><p>Sorry for this chapter being so short. I Apologize right now. The next one will be longer I promise.<p> 


	5. Sweet Treats

I know I posted an early chapter again. But yes, in this chapter you finally get more action. I promise there will be Lemon in later chapters. Thank you all who have read so far I really appreciate it.

* * *

><p>"Len...Len?" A calming voice started to speak. It was coming from a man, rimmed glasses on his face a lab coat surrounding his lean body. Kiyoteru watched as Len slowly opened his bright blue eyes and smiled at him.<p>

"W...what happened?" Len asked quietly as he slowly started to sit up when Kiyoteru's hand went onto his shoulder.

"You need to rest. You had a slight attack but you are stable now. You will be fine as long as you stay in bed, alright?" The blonde shook his head yes as he put his head back onto the large pillows.

"Good boy." Kiyoteru smiled as e leaned down towards Len and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. Len didn't react as he laid there silently, "I'm going to go and get you some food alright? Oh." He paused and pulled out a letter from his pocket, "I believe this is yours." Len quickly took it and looked at it confused for a moment before he realized that it was the letter he was writing to Kaito. He took it, his face turning a bright red and pulled it close to him.

"T..thank you..." The blonde said quietly.

"Your welcome now don't do anything to stress yourself out.." His doctor warned him before going outside of his room leaving Len alone.

Len blushed as he started to re-read what he was writing. He noticed in the bottom right hand corner of his letter there was a blood stain. He frowned as he stared at it. He hated his condition. He hated how he had to be cooped up in a house not able to go outside. He frowned as he looked at it and quickly put it down next to his bed. Kiyoteru returned a few minutes later, a silver platter in his hands and a small variety of food appeared on it.

"You're parent's would like me to tell you that they will be going away tonight as it is their anniversary. I will be coming in once later tonight to check up on you. Rin will stop by for company as well. Is that alright with you?"

The boy shivered as he looked at his doctor, "Y...yes that is fine. They do not have to ask the stable one if they can go out. I am not their parents. But...thank you for letting me know. Tell them that I told them to have a great time."

"I will...when you are done with your food ring the bell and a maid will come and get it from you." Len only nodded his head as he watched his doctor once again leave his room.

He looked down at the food that was in his lap and started off by eating a banana. He peeled it slowly taking the tip of it inside of his mouth slowly before wrapping his pink lips around it. He gently bit the top of it off and started to suck on it , savoring the flavor, as he started thinking. He continued that process until he was finished with it, the peal now on the plate.

The rest of the food didn't appease to the boy as he sat there. He ended up falling asleep laying down on his bed curled up on his side.

-Few hours later.

The boy was awoken to a small knock on his door. He rubbed his eyes as he yelled, "come in." He let out a small yawn as his eyes grew quite wide when he noticed who was at the door. The blue haired teenager, known as Kaito, was standing there a tub of a strange white substance was in his hands a huge grin on his face.

"Ah...h...Hi." he said as he smiled at Len.

"W..what are you doing here K-kaito?"

"I..brought ice cream?" He said his grin becoming wider as he looked at him. Len just shook his head as he tilted it to inspect the tub more clearly.

"Who let you inside...yo..you need to be wearing a mask...and wash your hands at least..you...you haven't showered since school have you?" his nervousness had shouted out all those questions as he brought the blanket he was underneath up to his nose so only his hair and eyes were showing.

"I washed my hands before coming in your room and ...well..rin let me in...No wait..Rin forced me inside." He rolled his eyes as he looked at Len. "She really wanted us to hang out again and said that this was the opportune moment or something. So...I brought ice cream."

Len didn't know what to think. Rin had wanted him to see Kaito again? What was she thinking? What if their parent's found out again. What would happen then.

"Y...you need to go...I mean..well..."

"I can if you want me to but I think Rin would." Rin at that moment appeared out of nowhere and pushed Kaito deeper into Len's room. She quickly placed two bowls, a scooper and two spoons down before smiling at Len, "don't make me lock the two of you in there now..you have about three hours or so so...have fun!" she smiled at them as she noticed that Len was about to get out of the bed to talk to here when she ran. Kaito looked even more confused then Len did.

"I am sorry about Rin...she...I...I don't know what she has planed but I apologize for her making you do this." Len frowned as he stood up out of the bed and quickly found his ribbon putting his hair back into it.

"N...no no its fine. It's just hanging out...you..it will be fun right?" Kaito asked as he rolled his eyes slightly.

"Ah...yes..I guess." Len said as he went and sat on the ground next to the bowl. Kaito slowly followed Len's reaction.

"So..ah what does this taste like?" Len asked as Kaito had started to prepare the ice cream and had put a few scoops into Len's bowl.

Kaito had made a small laugh as he looks at Len directly in his eyes. "Why don't you try it?" he asked as Kaito had scooped himself up some as well and started to eat it. He seemed to be overjoyed with every bite he took as his smile grew wider. Len continued to just stare at the bowl, a spoon in his hand for a while. His body was shaking, slightly, nervously. He looked at the ice cream and he closed his eyes as he brought it up to his puckering lips. He winced as he put it inside of his mouth. A few seconds later his entire body was relaxing as his eyes grew wide and a smile grew on his face. He started to shove spoonful after spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

Kaito's eyes grew wider as he started to watch Len eat the ice cream as if there was not going to be any more after this container. "Slow down...you know there is a lot more...if you don't slow down-" as if the ice in the ice cream cold read Kaito's mind Len was grabbing onto his head his entire face squished together looking in major pain. "you'll get a brain freeze." He slowly finished his sentence. Kaito scooted over to him and started to pat him on the back.

"Put your tongue to the roof of your mouth it will disappear soon." Len followed Kaito's orders and a minute later looked extremely relaxed the spoon inside of his mouth. The blonde hadn't noticed but when he met Kaito's eyes his face went red. The two of them continued to eat ice cream for a while and as they did they moved onto the bed to do so. They had finished around half of the gallon of ice cream before laying down on the bed their hands were on their own stomachs as to help it relax and digest the frozen treat.

"That...was the best thing I have ever eaten." Len said as he was smiling but starting to feel a bit sick to his stomach, "I don't think I can eat it ever again."

Kaito, in response, let out a small chuckle, "I think you will. You get over the feeling after the first twenty times or so. I'm just happy that you enjoyed it and that was only the Vanilla flavored ones. I can eat an entire container of mint ice cream all by myself."

"are you serious?" Len asked as he turned his head to meet his eye with Kaito's deep blue ones.

"Yup. I felt really sick afterwords but it just tasted so good it was worth it." He let out a laugh as he sat up for a moment noticing the letter that was on len's counter.

"Ah is that the letter that I have yet received?"

Len looked over at the counter and took the letter in his hands and blushed as he gave it to Kaito without saying another word. Kaito took it, smiling and read it. When he was finished he looked a bit concerned. Kaito slowly put an arm around Len and hugged him tightly, "I...I hope you can." Kaito whispered as he then looked at him in his eyes. Len's eyes looked embarrassed as he was glad that Kaito hadn't mentioned anything about the blood stain on his letter. They continued to have a staring contest for a while. He didn't notice but their faces had become closer and closer. Kaito was slowly moving in his eyes closing, Len's instinctively did the same as their lips moved towards one another's. Their lips slowly touched one another for a long moment. Both boys not moving as they stood still in time their lips glued together.

A minute later they parted their lips. Len's face beaming bright red and Kaito had a slight blush under his cheeks.

"I...I ah.. I have to go now. Your parents should be getting home soon." Kaito said making an excuse as he quickly grabbed his ice cream and looked over at len. He had hopped off the bed as soon as they parted and was now at the door. I will write you..."

Len was speechless. He didn't know what to think or do. His heart started to race quickly as he looked at the door as it closed behind it. The blue haired boy leaving quickly with his sweet treat. He didn't know what to say what to do or what to think. He was frozen. His body was reacting strangely as he sat there his eyes wide. His sister broke into the door and looked at Len a wide smile on here face.

"I was right!" was all she said before she closed the door just as Kaito had done a moment ago.

Len was frozen. His heart beating fast. His confusion growing stronger by the second.

Dear Len,

* * *

><p>Sorry If the ending to this chapter wasn't as strong as the other ones. But, yes. The next chapter will be Kaito writing it. At least I think it will be. We will see next week when I write it. Thank you all who favorites and reviews my first Fan fiction! I really appreciate you for reading my story! Thank you so much!<p> 


	6. The Finacee

This is the shortest Chapter Yet and I apologize. I didn't mean for it to be this way but its the easiest for me to pick up afterwords. That and I've caught a cold so my idea's aren't spewing out as much as I wish they do so I am truly sorry for that.

* * *

><p>Dear Len,<p>

I...ah..hope I didn't offend you in what I did. I mean with the kiss. I didn't mean to do it I just well did. I feel really strange about it to. I ah don't know what else to say about it other than I am sorry that I did it. I hope things don't change and that we can be friends from it. I ah...really am sorry about it..

So, other than well that, how is your day? Are you feeling better or worse I can never tell but that I bet is because I'm never around you. I want to come over again sometime soon so and I hope that when we do things wont be well strange. But yes...ah..I don't know what else to write other than that so I guess this is it for now. I hope that I can see you again.

Your friend Kaito-

P.S. Does Rin know what happened?

His eyes began to close slowly as he took in a few breaths. 'What does he mean by all this. He kissed me and then says that it was no big deal? Was it no big deal?' Len put a hand up to his lips before continuing to ponder on the letter. 'That was the first time anyone has ever done that to me. Is it normal to feel this way.' He could feel his heart start to flutter as he thought about the few moments that he had the soft lips against his own. He continued to read the letter confused. What had just happened to him.

-At the school.

"So you kissed him and then wrote him a letter telling him that you were sorry about it?" Rin looked at Kaito who was cringing, a hand on the red spot that was now on his face.

"I ah-" he started.

"You what? You made him extremely confused. All he does is stare at that letter! And if he is not doing that he looks like hes thinking with his hands up at his lips. So...what are you going to do about it eh? He can't understand what you did to him. Unlike myself! You are just toying with his mind. Do you know that eh?" Rin was in his face. Her arm crossed together as she stood there staring at him.

"Oh no! What happened to your face?" A girl came running up quickly her bright green hair trailed behind her as it was pulled into a ponytail. Two strands of hair was falling down her face. "Rinny what did you do to my dear Fiance?"

"I slapped him!" She said straightforward.

"You did what?"

"I told you miss four eyes. I slapped him as hard as I could." The four eyes comment she was referring to was the bug eye goggles that were sitting on top of the green haired girl's hair.

"Hmph! Well why in the world would you ever do that. He's so perfect. He would never do anything to touch a fly." The girl then tugged her hands around Kaito's waist pulling him close to her, "Right Kaito?" Kaito looked down at her and rolled his eyes.

"Right." he said.

"You are a big fat lair! And...I can't believe that you did that to my brother. You will have to explain yourself to him. And do not pull me into doing it for you because I will not. Kaito, you, will have to explain exactly what you did to him. You are driving him crazy witch is driving me insane! And you." she paused to look at the green haired girl, "Are driving me crazy by just standing next to me." she did an exaggerated shiver to show her disgust.

"Oh...well if I am driving you that crazy you can go away from us."

"I will get away from you, Gumi, but Kaito-" she pointed a finger at him treating him like a strict puppy, "We are not done talking." She pouted as she quickly ran a hand through her bag and pulled out a white envelope, "And yes. I do know exactly what happened. So there." Rin quickly shoved the letter at Kaito's stomach before walking away in the opposite direction. Her hands were in balls at her side as she went.

"Ooooooh whats that? Is it a love letter from Rinny? Dosen't she already know that you and I are to be Married?"

Kaito looked in deep shock as he took the letter in his hands and quickly folded it once and then put it inside of his back pocket. "Ah, no Gumi." he paused and looked down at her before hugging her, "it's not its nothing. Just something I dropped earlier. Now how about you and I go get some lunch okay?"

Gumi's green eyes lit up as she nodded her head and took Kaito's hands as the two of them went off to lunch together.

* * *

><p>I love all of you, my readers. You are all amazing and without you I wouldn't write this story. And I know I know some of you may be thinking "get to the lemon already." but...it takes time. And this will be my first Lemon. So I hope its not terrible when I finally get to it. So yes. I hope you all despise the way I wrote Gumi Because she will not be in this story for long. But, yes other than that. Please Read and Review.<p> 


	7. Confusion

I would like to say that I am excited for next weeks upload. I really want to make this chapter longer but..I decided to leave it like that as I am slightly afraid of writing the more...well..you know stuff...But I am doing it. But...yes. I hope you enjoy! Even if I posted it later than I normally do, I apologize for that! You are amazing readers!

* * *

><p>Dear Kaito,<p>

I think my sister knows about what had happened between us and I apologize in advance for anything she may do to her. You may know her better than I do but I do know, at the very least, that once she is upset there is nothing you can do from stopping what ever thing she is planing on doing to fix it. I just hope she doesn't hurt you.

Kaito...I ah..this may seem like a bit strange but...what did that kiss mean? I ah...I am confused but excited. Scared and afraid. But I am also enlightened. I just...want to know what a kiss means. What that kiss meant. I am sorry if this is something you don't wish to reply to. You don't have to respond to it. I will forget about it if you wish that it never happened. You don't have to come over again either. I know that Rinny forced you to do it last time. Just...you don't have to if you don't want to. Don't force yourself just for her. She will get over herself eventually. I hope.

I hope your doing well in school. Are your classes hard?

I ah hope your doing well.

-Len

Kaito had read over the letter several times. His mind re-read "I just... want to know what a kiss means. What that kiss meant." over and over again.

'What does it mean?' he asked himself. He had leaned against the frame of his bed just sitting there for a few moments before sitting up and stared at the letter. He took the letter in his hands and stood up quickly putting on his shoes he walked down one flight of stairs and out of his main house door. He looked at their house's driver who gave him a strange look as Kaito grabbed the keys to the car out of the man's hands and hopped into the vehicle.

"Young master...where may you be going?"

"To think. I won't be back till late. Left my phone in my room. Tell my parents I'll come home when I come home and to not send out a party to look for me. I'll be back before morning."

He stepped his foot onto the gas as he took off onto the street. Streetlamps started to turn on as he passed on by. He drove for a small period of time before arriving in front of the Kagamine house. He walked up to the front door, taking a deep breath while he did so, and pounded on it.

Kaito stood there, himself looking a bit frustrated, and a small blonde appeared at the door.

"Rin...Hi..." Kaito said looking at her his stern face still on.

"Why hi there Mr. Kiss my brother and then comes to my house just to tell me that you never want to see him again. Is that his letter? Are you going to return it to him and say your final goodbyes?" she asked as she looked him up and down a glare on her face. Her arms were crossed over one another. She looked at him as he stood there, not saying a word. She slowly started to close the door, frustrated. A sturdy hand stopped her process and she smiled, "No...there not home. Went on a business trip.."

Kaito walked into the house without saying a word he walked the stairs, the letter clutched in his fist. He stared at the door, and opened it. Blue eyes stared at him as he had jumped a bit at the random appearance of his friend.

"K...K-kaito what are you doing here? You need to wear a mask and have you-" Kaito had walked fast enough to cut him off. Their two pair's of lips were pressed against one another as the kiss started to entrance Len.

The younger boy's eyes closed as he started to fill limp. Kaito took advantage of it and pressed his hands into Len's hair pulling him closer to him as he let the kiss continue. After a long moment Kaito released and took Len's face, who his face now had a lightness of pink on his cheeks. Len had turned his head away from Kaito. But, the blue haired man was faster than Len and he had put his hands on either side of Len's face and convinced Len to look at him.

"That is what it meant."

* * *

><p>So yes. I left it like that. I was going to continue it and make it a very long chapter but I decided to wait and write it next week. I hope I can feel the same passion as I do now, next week. Please don't ask me why I had Kaito be this way..its just..it was well...what it is. And Thank you all for reading! You really are all amazing! Please if you will Review that would be appreciated! Thank you so much!<p> 


	8. Until I fall asleep

Hi...I'm so sorry about the delay...really sorry. my computer died and I had to get a new one and now this one is acting up. But I have a new chapter..Please..tell me what you think. *is on knees* im so sorry about the delay really.

* * *

><p>Len felt his face become enveloped in red as he looked at Kaito his eyes going wide as he was breathing hard. "K...kaito..." he looked at him as he slowly put his arms around hi and pushed his body closer up against him, "kaito..." he repeated as he felt a larger hand going up into his hair.<p>

Kaito's face widened into a large smile as he looked down at the smaller boy whos arms were wrapped around him, "len...I ...I dont know what it is i'm feeling but..I'm here." he stated softly.

Len looked up at him his eyes had filled themselves lightly with tears.

"You're making him cry now?" Her voice was high and loud as Rin stood behind the two her arms have crossed over her chest as she looked at the small scene that played before them.

Hearing the voice of his other half behind him he tenced a bit and released Kaito his eyes going wide, "it's not like that rin." he looked down at the ground.

"Then what is it? He comes bursting into our house after not giving you a clear answer to anything only to make you cry!"

Len looked up to meet his crystal eyes with her's, "Rin..."

Kaito smiled as he looked at rin as he hugged len closer to him, "I like Len." he said as he slowly took len's hand and walked inside of the room. He looked back to see rin's eyes widened as a small smile spread across her face.

His blue eyes widened as he looked at Kaito as he sat himself gently down on the bed breathing hard, "you...you...you like me?"

Kaito's hand slowly ran through his hair as he looked down at the ground and back up, "yes..." he said before softly leaning down to the boy to press his lips against his, "that is what kissing means. At leat it is what it means to me." he gave him a gentle smile as he lifted one of his hands up to Len's cheek to caress it. Len lifted his hand up to put it on his arm that was caressing his face as his head was leaning into the hand.

"Me too...I feel different inside...my heart is beating really fast." he said with a smile, " a new kind of fast. It's a feeling I haven't felt before."

"I haven't felt it in a long time either len..." he looked down at him as he slowly placed his lips on him once more, "is it okay if I kiss you?"

Len slowly shook his head as he felt the larger soft lips press against his own. He smiled as his hand went up to his face and slowly into the blue locks as he lifted himself up more as to get his body closer to the blue haired.

Kaito took the hint as he leaned down towards the boy putting a hand behind his back as he slowly moved him onto the center of the large bed meant for more than two. He kept their lips locked as he continued to kiss him his lips slowly pressing against his as he felt Len's lips press back into his kissing him back.

His smaller hand lifted it up into kaito's hair as he pressed more against him his hand gripping some of his hair lightly. He then felt Kaito's tongue press against his lipas as if asking for entrance and he took a deep breath in as he slowly parted his lips his eyes closed as he continued to kiss him. He felt the tongue go insode of his lips and around his mouth. It felt so strange to him something he had not felt before but it was starting to be slowly addicting. He slowly let his tongue play with Kaito's in return for a while before pulling away himself panting softly a smile on his face. His eyes continued to stay shut.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

He smiled as he let out a small low laugh, "Yes.."

"Thank you...and Kaito..."

"Yes?"

"I like you too."

"I like you too." he said back as he watched as the blonde had already fallen asleep. ' I must have got him too worked up.' he thought as he let out another soft laugh. His hands running through his hair as he slowly un did the small yellow tie that was around his hair. He watched as it fell around his face forming perfectly making him look like an angel. 'you really are...cute...' he thought as he heard a small knock on the door. His eyes widened as he watched the replica of the one in the bed walk in a huge smile on her face.

"So...what did I tell you? You should have said it in the first place and not have me get worried about you."

He spoke softly back, "I didn't know my feelings at that moment. Truefully I didn't know them until I walked into your home."

"My question is... what are you going to do about Four eyes?"

"Will you stop calling her that?" he asked as his voiced raised for a moment.

" Nope. I don't like her and you don't either. ...Right?"

"I like her..as a friend.." he looked over to len and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well hmph! But ah...I came here to get you.. Kiyoteru is coming soon to check up on him and would have a fit if he saw you here again."

Kaito slowly stood up as he kept his eyes on len as he slowly walked towards rin before stopping and asked, "how long do I have?"

"Around five..ten minutes..why?" she asked in curiosity.

"come get me then..I need to write him a letter."

Rin smiled as she watched kaito take the seat that was next to the bed and nodded her head, "we can watch a movie or something when you are done and talk about you and len. Now hurry."

Kaito nodded his head as he lifted the red pen off of Len's nightstand as well as the notepad and started to write quickly, "Dear Len,"

* * *

><p>Oh thank you for all the really nice reviews! Please read and review some more.. I don't know if its too soon for the well ah...well you know..but I'm getting close to it. Let me know what you think.<p> 


	9. I Will Get Better

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry its short.

* * *

><p>Len's bright blue eyes slowly opened as he could hear loud voices in the distance, the voices having disturbed his restful slumber. He stood up walking, still half asleep, to his door and he slowly turned it to see his doctor, Kiyoteru. His brown hair was bunched in one hand as the other was balled up in a fist. His glasses looked slightly fogged as if he was breathing too much. His breathing was stedily decreasing to a lower speed as he turned to len dropping his large hand from his hair and onto len's shoulder.<p>

"Wh...whats going on?" he asked as he was slowly rubbing one of his eyes.

"it's..." he let out another soft sigh as he slowly lead him back into his room and had him sit at the edge of the bed.

"Len...You can't have visitors do you understand me?" he looked at him seriously his brown eyes looking at him as if trying to get to his soul.

"K...kiyoteru..." he slowly nodded his head as if he understood, "but...but why can't I..It didn't do any harm did it?"

"You don't understand this do you? If you see that boy or anyone else that Rin brings home you could get worse. Do you comprehend that at any moment you could collapse and if they are near you they will not know what to do or they could make it worse.."

"But...it didn't make me worse...and It won't..I know it won't."

"How do you know that?" his voice was a bit harsher than his natural tone. "How do you know that that boy or anyone else won't trigger what is wrong inside of you and kill you."

"because...because..I just know it." he slowly hung his head as he bit onto his bottom lip.

"No you don't...and neither do I. That is why I need you to stay in bed and only have visitors that we have allowed, okay?"

"Ka..kaito's not doing anything wrong by visiting me..."

"Len..." he took in a deep breath, "after that boy visited you, your began to get a fever and your heart rate was up too higher than your normal high. I know it's hard to understand but please until you get better.."

"I ….I will...get better..."

"Yes that's the spirit...now..I need you to go and take a long shower alright?"

"Okay.." he said his voice was somewhat quiet as he hopped off of the bed and walked into his bathroom. ' Why can't I have visitors? I felt perfectly fine while Kaito was there...' he thought as hes could feel his heart skip a small beat as he quickly stripped himself and got underneath the warm water. He slowly put his hands up into his hair as he leaned against the wall of the shower taking in a deep breath. He slowly let his hand go from the tip of his hair to his forehead. ' I am a bit warm.' he let out another sigh as he smiled remembering the night before. The way Kaito's hands ran through his hair. His hand slowly moved to his lips. The way the soft lips were pressing up against his. He couldn't help but to smile as he turned off the water and started to dry himself off quickly putting on his plain blue pajama shorts and a white tank top.

He made his way over to his bed and laid down on it his eyes shifting over to his nightstand where he saw what he thought was a letter. He quickly sat up crawling on his bed over to his nightstand where he picked up the piece of paper. His eyes lit up when he saw the words, "Dear Len," his smile widened, "I'm sorry that this letter is going to be short, but I have to write it quickly before your doctor finds out I was here. But. Good morning. Ah..I don't know what really to type besides I am really glad that your sister introduced us because I have found something in you that I can't find in anyone else. And that Is..well ah..it's love. I really like you and I can't wait to fall even more in love with you. Everything from your wide smile to that hair ribbon that you wear in your hair is cute. I love the way your nose crinkles when you smile and the way your eyes light up after I kiss you. I think you are really well...attractive and I am glad that I have meet you. Ah...I have to go ..but I like you lots.

-Kaito.

3

Len coldn't help but to smile at the little heart that was left at the end of the letter as he re read it making his smile grow even wider as he leaned back in the bed his hand going over his face as he laid there. What was this feel that was growing stronger inside of him. Maybe it was from liking Kaito. His smile made him smile and everything Kaito laughed it was as contagious as could be. Len couldn't help but to read the letter once more. Taking comfort in it as he let out a small cough. The hand that was on his forehead was becoming warmer as he went and laid down onto his side. He felt a small sharp pain in it as he then put his arm around it hoping to comfort himself. He cringed, the letter getting a bit smashed within his hand as he curled more into himself. He winced as another small sharp pain came as his breathing quickened.

"Len..." the strong voice came inside of the room as Len didn't need to look up to know that his father was the owner.

"Kiyoteru!." His voice spoke again as Len only cringed some more before hearing a few footsteps walk away and another appear.

The large hand appeared on Len's forehead as the voice spoke softly, "I need you to open your eyes len..please..for me.."

Len's eyes slowly opened to look his doctor in his eyes for a few moments before feeling another short pain in his side as he closed them again.

Kiyoteru slowly stood up as he walked over to a dresser inside of Len's room and pulled out a small needle. He then pulled out a small clear tube from his pocket and quickly pored the liquid inside of the needle hoping he was moving quick enough. He quickly pressed the needle inside of len's arm as the small boy didn't even move from the prodding. Kiyoteru moved quickly as he cleaned it but soon replaced where the needle was with an Iv and a few different monitors.

"It's going to help you sleep I promise it will soon go away.."

"n...no.." Len spoke quietly. He didn't want to sleep. He wanted to write back. He needed to know what Kaito would say in return to the unwritten words that were in his head.

"You need your rest...you will sleep soon. It's going to be okay." the strong hand started to pet the boy's head as if trying to soothe him. He watched as Len's hand slowly became limp and he let go of the letter that he was gripping in his hand. Kiytoeru's wondering eyes slowly picked up the letter and red it once over his eyes going wide. "Len...I will make sure that you never see this boy again." he said softly as he retrieved his hand from his hair and slowly stood up the letter in his hand as he quickly folded it and put it inside of his pocket. He walked out of the room his eyes filled with unpleasantness.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry that there isn't much Kaito in this chapter but I promise you there will be plenty of him next chapter no matter what Kiyoteru says or does. I can't wait to write it. But for now this is what you all get. Thank you for reviewing so far.<p> 


	10. No, I don't want to be sick again

(Ahh..I am so sorry that I haven't written in forever. I have been through our internet being strange and well my computer coming and going from the shop. And it deleted the chapter I wrote to put up...and I just couldn't continue to write it after it had been so long. I will continue now that I have a stable laptop. I just hope you're all not mad at me...this chapter is a lot different than it originally intended on being.)

* * *

><p>His eyelids opened slowly as he looked around the room. Pain shooting into his head as his small hand shot up to it. His eyes then looked around as to find himself in his room.<p>

'What happened.' he asked himself as he then was reminded by the pain that was slowly dwindling in his head. 'I was...how long have I been sleeping?' he sat up slowly, his other arm moving slowly as it was connected to the machine.

'Where's the letter?' he asked himself once more looking around his eyes moving to the desk where he thought it would have been last. His mind a bit dazed from his sleep.

"You're awake...I'm glad." Came the one voice that Len did not want to hear the most of, Kiyoteru. "You've been asleep for a while now."

"h...how long." he asked him as he looked at him.

"Four days now...we thought it may take you a while to wake up. You were dead for a minute there but you didn't give up and came back to us."

Len's face went into look of shock, a thing it did every time he got this news. "again?"

"It seems you don't want to give up..now I'm glad...I'm going to put you on some meds to help you sl-"

"NO...i ah.." his voice went timid and a bit shy, "I just...I want to stay awake for a few hours...please..."

"Fine...I will have them make you something to eat then, yes? And if your body can take it, maybe even some desert."

"o..okay..."

"good..." he gave him a soft smile as he walked closer to him bending down a bit as he stroked through the shoulder lenght hair. "now...relax and I'll be back in a while with some food." He slowly walked out of the door watching as the blonde only nodded his slow head.

He let out a soft sigh as he leaned back into the pillows that were perched on his bed in a perfect manor. He didn't like the way Kiyoteru treated him. He slowly pulled his knees under his chin thinking when he heard a small knock. Ocean eyes widening as he turned them to look around. A wide smile came onto his face as he saw the most friendly face in the world at his windowsill. He slowly got out of bed, not wanting to hurt himself as he felt his feet were still a bit weak from not walking for a few days, and made his way over to the window. "K...Kaito!" he smiled at him, "I'm sorry I haven't replied to your letter. I wanted to but they put me to sleep. And I really don't like it when they put me to sleep. I usually don't wake up for few days and it always gives me nightmares that something-"

"Len..len ...calm down..." he paused for a moment to catch those blue eyes into his own. "Hi..."

"Hi..." a small blush formed immediately as he looked down and then back up at him.

He pressed his larger hand up against the window smiling at him, "Rin explained everything to me...and I ah...I wrote letters for you everyday. I think she has them at the moment. But I can't be here for long..."

His face in that instant became a bit sullen. He didn't want the one thing that truly made him happy to leave him so soon after not seeing him for so long, "But..."

"But I'll be here tomorrow...tomorrow night...alright. You're parents have a conference and rin is having girls night with Miku and Luka so you're doctor won't be over..unless well you need him of course...okay...I'm going to come over...but I got to go...okay...I don't want him finding out anything..." he gave him a small toothy grin. "that's alright...right? Or ah..do you well..I don't want to push you to see me again so soon-"

"Come." his tone was serious as were his eyes before brightening up into a small smile, "Please come!" He nodded his head a few times before putting his hand up to meet Kaito's against the window. If only he was there now..if only he could touch him. Feel his warm embrace. "I love you." his voice was soft but his lips easy to read.

"I love you too...now..get some rest...tomorrow will be fun." Kaito let his hand train down from len's leaving it for a moment before he disappeared from his site.

Len let out a small sigh before starting to walk back over to his bed. He couldn't help but feel gitty inside of himself and soon found his hands catching his weight as he fell to the ground. "ah...ouch..."

Wide eyes stared down at him somewhat scolding, "W..what happened." Kiyoteru quickly set the tray of food onto the bed side table before walking over to him and picking him up under his arms helping him stand.

"I...just wanted to use the restroom...I guess I ah..well my legs were still asleep." Len said as he then put a hand through his hair.

"Well you should have waited until I returned...come...I'll help you to it." he let out a small sigh, "and tomorrow...you're going to be alone...but don't worry. I had camera's installed so that if anything does happen I can be there in a few minutes. That's only if your beeper does not respond fast enough."

"Ahh..." bright eyes loosened as he looked down and back up, "thank you for being so concerned."

"Well We don't need any unnecessary guest do we?"

"No..." He responded quickly, "I don't want to feel sick again...I do want to get better doctor." He smiled his eyes shifting his way as they walked.

"I'm glad to hear that." a small pause happened in his voice, " Someday we will be able to go outside together. I know it will come sooner than later if you do as told."

"I think so too...I can't wait." They reached the bathroom as he smiled and nodded to him as he went inside thinking to himself, "but for now...I get to think about tomorrow. Kaito and myself...alone..." The blush moved faster across his face then he could ever thought happening. He looked into the mirror before quickly away his face bright red. He would have to calm himself down before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>I think I got my Mojo back...well some of it. But thank you for reading even though I disappeared sometime. The next chapter has a high chance of having lemon in it...I've never written a lemon before...but ah...so ah...*blushes* yea..<p> 


	11. I'm always right

I will try to do as much research as I can..I just...I just hope you enjoy this chapter..It's been a while since I've posted a chapter this long. Thank you all for the support!

* * *

><p>The locker closed slowly as the male let out a small sigh but turned his back to the metal leaning his head against it. His eyes looking straight ahead, his face turned serious.<p>

"K...Kaito?...What are you staring at?" Her voice was soft and smooth.

Blue eyes turned to look at the girl in front of him. Bubblegum hair that went down past her hips and slightly was brought up into a curl at the edges. Hands in front of herself. Her head tilted slightly as blue eyes stared back at his.

"Ah...nothing." he answered quickly as he stood up straight putting one of his arms above his head.

"He's thinking about me of course." The voice, higher than the previous, rang into his ear as he felt an arm go around his waist.

"G..Gumi. How many times have I told you not to just grab me like that..."

"You really are thinking about something serious today." the green haired girl let go of him but pouted as she looked to Luka and then back to Kaito. "Fine...you two talk but you better text me later Kai!" she said as she did a simple spin, her short hair moving slowly, as she left skipping down the hall.

"She's always so energetic."

He sighed as he went back to leaning against the lockers, "It's something I wish I could keep up with. I'm glad Len's not that way..."

"Oh, so you pefer the silent type...or well the shy type. I never pictured you too. I always thought you would like someone more energetic like Miku or Gumi..."

He shook his head slowly, "I could keep up with it sometimes, but It's nice to have a break...it's really nice..."

"I agree, but it's nice to see that much energy too. I wonder If Len gets better he will like Rin. Filled with energy but knows, for the most part, when to keep it calm."

"I wonder too." he spaced off again for a moment. He couldn't help that all his thoughts recently were about Len. His big blue eyes. They way they were shinning in the moonlight the previous night. Beaming with joy. Filled with life.

"Thinking about him again?" Luka uncrossed her arms putting them behind her back leaning in slightly to him to hopefully get his attention.

"W..what.." He shook his head once more to look at her, "sorry.."

"It's okay...I just wanted to come and tell you about tonight..."

"What about it?"

"Well don't you remember the doctor's new addition to the household."

"Are you talking about the camera's?" A simple nod was his answer, "what are we going to do about them."

He had never expected to see Luka do such smile. Her lips curling up to her ears as she started to speak.

"We are in luck." her voice went a little bit louder than usual, "I know how to disable them. Hence why this sleepover is happening. I just happen to know a bit of hacking skills. And since Rin gave me the make and model earlier this morning I know just how easily I can take them down. It should take me an hour at most to do it. So...you...your job is to bring us snacks when we have it done."

"Sn..snacks?" Kaito was slightly surprised.

"Yes it is a sleepover anyways...and you can't hog Len all to yourself! I want to meet him too...Rin says a lot about him. She can't stop talking about him sometimes. It would be as if she was the one dating him." she let out a small laugh one hand moving up to cover her lips.

"Well...I guess I can do that...when should I come over."

"Now mr.." she looked at him as she leaned in a bit closer, "You are going to have to wait for Rin's text before you can...so you have time to go to the store before you have to come over. We're just in a bit of luck that we have everything already prepared." she let out a small laugh. "This is going to be fun."

"I've never seen you excited this much for anything before."

"Well. I haven't done anything like this before. I'm kind of nervous but excited to test my skills."

"I just hope..it works..."

"It will." she smiled and nodded her head as a large dinning came from over the loud speaker, "ahh...I'll see you after school. And do not forget the snacks." she smiled before running off in one direction.

"O...okay..." He let out another sigh as he started to walk to his destined classroom. 'Why is it that I have to rely on them for all things...it..it's worth it though.' he sighed, 'I've just...I don't want to share him tonight...hmmm...'  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"So Rin will be bringing a few friends over tonight and you are not to leave your room tonight. Do you understand, Len?" His father looked at him rather serious his blonde hair slicked around his face.

Len just nodded his head before letting out a small cough, "I won't leave my room I promise."

"Alright...now I'm not doing this-."

"I know father...I understand completely...go..and have fun with mom." his eyes gave him a small glint of sadness as he looked at him.

"A...alright...Now son. We both love you very much." he walked away from len giving him a small smile as his doctor walked in in his place."We will be back soon."

"Okay..." his eyes then turned to the doctor's as he was looking around at the machine that was near him.

Kiyoteru walked over taking the needle out of his room and quickly applying pressure on the spot before wrapping it softly, but enough to keep the pressure. "You're doing better today it seems?"

Len nodded his head as he looked at the man in front of him. He had to keep himself relaxed to not show his excitement for later that afternoon.

"Alright...then." The larger hand brushed some of the hair out of len's face looking at him rather seriously, "Rin will be in to bring you your food sometime tonight alright. So if you get hungry just text her and she will hopefully bring it to you right then. If not she will bring it around seven, alright?"

"I...I understand...I'll be fine until then...I always am." his eyes went down to staring at his hands witch were sitting in his lap. He felt a hand move under his chin lifting his eyes sight up. His eyes meet dark puddles for a moment before moving them away.

"Be careful..I don't want tonight to kill you...that last scare was very close..do you understand..."

"I do..im sorry..." he felt the hand leave his chin as his eyesight went back down into his hands.

"Alright...now...get some rest..you're sister should be home soon... She is the only one you are allowed to see.."

"I know..."

"Len..."

He couldn't help but to look up at the man that was kneeling in front of him, "Be careful."

"I will..I promise...im just...I'm tired.."

"I know..." He stood up to his full height and put a hand on his hair ruffling it for a second, "Alright. I'll let you rest then."

"Th..thank you Kiyoteru." he said as he moved a bit more down onto his bed laying his head against one of his three pillows that were onto his bed.

"You're welcome." he smiled as he found himself already at the door and closing it, but not before turning out the light, "If you need anything. I'm just a phone call away."

'it's not you I want.' he thought to himself as he turned his body onto it's side to stare at his plain white dresser in front of him. A simple phone was sitting on it, currently charging.

"Wake up silly...how can you be sleeping at a time like this?" Small hands shook a small shoulder. "Lennnnnnnnnnnyyyyy." she let out as she got onto the bed and shook him more, "Come on...you can't sleep all night long..." she laid down next to him, just barley remembering the camera's that they had yet to disable, but was currently working on.

His big blue eyes slowly opened as he looked at her, "w...what is it?" he rolled to be onto his back as he let out a small cough.

"I'm home...Now you don't have to be so lonely...and Kaito will soon be here too..." She smiled as she kissed her brother's cheek. "I just thought I would let you know...now..I'm going back downstairs...why don't you slowly wake yourself up like normal."A small giggle escaped her lips, "tonight is going to be lots of fun." she crawled off of the bed and to the door, "I'll come back upstairs when it's all done and ready... and then we can invite Kaito over."

"Is it...is it actually okay..."

"What do you mean is it actually okay?" two hands went to her hips as she stoped to stare into his eyes.

"Well..what if something happens because of tonight...what if...Rin...I don't want to...I just.." she ran over to her brother to hop back onto the bed and kiss his forehead pulling him closer to him.

"Nothing is going to happen. I promise. Everyone is all nice and clean..and well...will be so we are taking out that element...and we aren't bringing any animals in..and...Len...please...don't you want to-"

"I do...Rin...it's all I can think about right now.."

"Then..just listen to your heart..."

"My heart is what I'm worried about."

She knew what he meant by that, "well then...you'll just have to let Kaito help you, right?" She smiled at him.

"Y...yes I will..I just..." A hand went over his lips.

"Stop thinking and feel okay? How about that..just for tonight...do that alright. Don't let whatever that meanie doctor said get to you and feel the moment."

"I..I guess you're right."

"Of course I am! I am always right!" she kissed his forehead again, "Now I'm going back downstairs and if this goes well will be back shortly." she smiled at him as she watched him lay back down into the bed.

"I'm going to rest until then."

"Fine...just don't rest too much..or think too much, okay?"

"O...okay..."

The two of them could hear a loud giggling from downstairs, "Ah..I better go..."

He nodded his blonde head as he watched his twin leave his room. The door closing behind her as he went back to staring at his empty walls.

"Yes I brought you you're snacks...you three have the oddest tastes in snacks I have ever heard of." he handed over the two bags of food to Miku who stood there ready to take them, "At least not all we eat is Ice cream. I swear one day you're going to get fat off of that stuff and no one will be able to stop you." 

"Ahh ...well..." His face was in a slight blush as he turned to Rin who was standing there rather proud of herself, "Len it seems you're boyfriend has arrived."

Len walked out of the room both hands in front of himself. He was wearing a simple pair of white Shorts and a blue v-necked t-shirt. Only a pair of simple white socks were adorning his feet. A white mask was covering his lips. His face was filled with nervs but the moment he saw Kaito he knew his face turned a small shade of red.

"Ahhhh hes so cute! He looks so much like you rin! You should dress like that more often..."

"Ahh?" Rin looked at luka confused as she watched her take a few steps towards Len.

"You really are cuute..It's too bad Kaito already got you. I know a few people at school would love you as their boyfriend."

"Well...No one at school is going to meet him..do..you.."

"Oh Kaito is getting jealous at a few simple words." Rin put in with a small smile.

"Now now...I know hes such a cutie but shouldn't we let the two of them be alone anyway. Or all the work Luka did will be for nothing. And I want to make some food anyway...please...rinnn." Miku said with a small smile as she looked at the other blonde in the room.

"Fine..we will come get you two for dinner..." Rin said as she slightly nudged her brother towards Kaito.

Len slowly stumbled into Kaito's open arms as he felt two arms go around himself, "Hi." The deeper voice spoke to him.

"Hi..." Len said back with a small smile, "is it okay..if we go to my room..?" he felt nervous being downstairs as he normally didn't spend a lot of time down there.

"Yes...that's fine with me...I thought you would like it better there anyway." He let him out of his hug to slowly walk with him. Himself finding his hand slipping into len's smaller one.

It was only a while before they got into len's room. He walked inside making sure that Kaito was inside as well before shutting the door behind him. He then put his fingers around his mask taking it off and putting it onto his bedside table, "Hi..." he said again as he then walked back over to him hugging him around the waist, " I missed you..."

Kaito let out a small chuckle as he ran a hand through the younger's hair, "I missed you too..you were the only thing I was thinking about the day. I just..couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Really?" Len's eyes widened as he looked up at him the smile slowly forming onto his lips.

"Yes...Len...you're all I can think about these days...from the color of your hair..to you're eyes..to these cute little lips." he couldn't help himself from leaning down and kissing those lips. The pink color consumed by his own as he pressed into him. Not wanting to let him go. Not wanting this small heat to ever escape.

"Kaito..." he released to look at him his breathing rose as he looked up at him, "will you...ki..kiss me more?"

Kaito couldn't handle it as he put one of his hands into the blonde hair that he loved so much while the other went down at his chin holding git up in the perfect position to kiss him. His tongue slowly moving to the edge of his lips wanting entrance to the cavern of the smaller male in front of him. His one true love.

Len didn't know why his body was slowly becoming so hot as he needed to take a breath opening his lips but he felt Kaito's tongue come into his lips. He felt his tongue move back, slow and tentatively. He memorized the moments getting them down as to easily fight back with Kaito. But in the end the older took charge. He felt his knees become weak as he pushed towards Kaito. He moved his head a bit away from him, "T...the bed?" he asked not really knowing what he was saying. He wanted more of this feeling. This strange feeling that felt so right.

"Yes...the bed..." Piercing blue eyes stared down at him. His lips parted but in a small smile. It twisting up even more as he moved to pick up the boy who was now in his arms. He layed him down gently on the bed just staring at the site in front of him for a moment before emerging himself onto it. He hovered over him as he put a hand up to his face. "I love you len." He watched as the boys face moved into a bright happy smile.

"I love you too, Kaito!" That was all Kaito needed as he brushed some of his blonde hair out of his face, once more. His lips moving down to his lips kissing him. One of his hands stabilizing himself as the other moved from his hair down into his neck then slowly to his chest. He felt Len shiver underneath him but continued anyways. He stopped at his belly button before moving back up looking down to see if len's eyes had opened when they hadn't he smiled and contniuned. The hand moving to go underneath the edge of the shirt before slowly pulling it up. Feeling for any action that would tell him to stop, but feeling none contniuned until Len pulled away. His hand moving away as well.

"K..kaito..I feel really hot...is it ..is it okay..if I take my shirt off?" Len asked as he sat up onto his elbows to look at kaito who was nodding and smiling and moved away to stop hovering over him for a moment. He watched as Len quickly pulled the shirt over his head and laid himself back down.

"Ahh...its cold..." he said as he smiled at kaito, ' he looks..like hes hot too...maybe..his shirt should come off...I could feel his cheeks are warm...' he thought as his hands went to kaito's edge of his shirt. "aren't you warm as well?..and if you're not...we could always kiss well..." he turned his face away as he knew he was blushing even more than he was before and hopefully would be for the rest of the night, "under the covers."

His answer was simple as the shirt he was wearing earlier came out even quicker than Len's would, "yes...I …...will you kiss me len."

Len looked a bit confused before nodding and putting his arms around Kaito lifting himself even more to kiss his cheek, smirking,and then pecking his lips.

Kaito could feel Len almost pull away when he gently lead him back into a laying position onto the bed, his lips pressed against his as he found his hands moving up and down his sides before one of them found one of the things he wanted most, his small cute red nipples. He looked at him for a moment before smirking while kissing and felt his finger brush over one of them.

Len moved a bit under neath it the feeling all new to him, ' what is this feeling..what is he touching..ah...why is it making my mind go blank...should it go blank..ah..'he thought before being interrupted by his tongue being captured by Kaito's.

Kaito enjoyed his small reaction as he couldn't help but to feel the knee that len was bringing up against him. He felt himself become hard. And if it was not visible it, it definitely was now.

Len blushed when he knew what he was feeling with his knee and brought his leg down imeidently but feeling what was happening as his pants tightened against himself.

Kaito blushed for a moment as he let his hand move from his nipple as he moved his lips from him to. His lips moved downwords kissing to his kneck were he slowly started to suck and he heard what he wanted to hear. A moan. A high pitched small noise coming out of Len's lips.

"K...kaito...I feel..I feel strange...and my pants...need...off..." he let out as he looked at kaito his hands were now into his hair, "I just..I ah..feel.."

"It's okay...its pleasure...and is it oky...if I take them all off? Are you sure about this len..you do know.."

"Yes...Kaito...please...I just want them off already...I want you to...I want you to touch me there..."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry I just left it there. I pushed for as much as I could. But you know that feeling when you're brain does not want to work anymore. I got that physical headache feeling...But I wrote as much of it as I could...I ah...I feel so nervous...I'm sorry if I disappoint anyone..but the next chapter will for sure be the lemon... ((I should just stick to fluffy stuff *goes and hides*))<p> 


End file.
